The present invention relates generally to coax to microstrip orthogonal launchers, and more particularly, to coax to microstrip orthogonal launchers that use a compressible fuzz button center conductor as a solderless interconnection.
Current active array microstrip corporate feeds require precise soldering of wires onto a microstrip line through a machined hole or trough. For large arrays, the large number of vertical interconnects requiring this precise soldering in the feed requires a large amount of hands-on physical labor. Therefore, it would be an advance in the art to eliminate the requirement for precise soldering and thus lessen the amount of physical labor required to manufacture the array corporate feed.
Also a current state of the art vertical coax to microstrip launcher used by the assignee of the present invention operates up to a frequency of about 12 GHz. It would be an advance in the art to have a vertical coax to microstrip launcher that operates at a higher frequency.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for coax to microstrip orthogonal launchers that use a compressible fuzz button center conductor as a solderless interconnection. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for coax to microstrip orthogonal launchers that operate at a frequency substantially higher than conventional orthogonal launchers.